


Know You

by MysticallyGallavich



Series: Prompts for my lovelies [40]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anniversary, Couple, Cute, Domestic, Gallavich, Jealousy, M/M, Prompt!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:06:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: What if Ian finds plans for something he doesn't like, a movie or a game? and Mickey's planning it and Ian is offended because Mickey should know better so he starts messing with the plans, changing things to make himself happy. Turns out the plan wasn't for Gallavich, it was for a good friend of theirs and Ian ruined everything





	Know You

**Author's Note:**

> I completely suck at keeping myself on track right now. Forgive me?

Ian was flabbergasted when he found the pieces of paper at the bottom of his husband's dresser drawer. There were these orders or plans. Whatever they were he didn’t really know. Because he thought after being in a stable relationship with his husband for eight years that Mickey knew him inside and out. Maybe, Mickey, had him confused with the teenage him. Maybe that was why he was looking into handwritten plans for a date that could only be described as juvenile at best.  A teenage romantic comedy movie?  A dinner date to…What even was Aristle…that teenage hangout diner? What the fuck. And a written receipt for a bouquet of the most mundane red roses.  Usually, it didn’t matter what he and Mickey had done but If Mickey was planning a date, that meant it was for him because Mickey hated dates. What was this shit? 

He didn’t want something like that, he just wanted Mickey. And if Mickey was going to go out of his way to plan a date for him, why the hell would he choose these things? He really didn’t understand.

In hindsight he should have just pretended to never see them and let things play out as they were meant to.  If he had, he wouldn’t have been left feeling like such a  fucking idiot.  A couple of weeks ago, Ian had been cleaning through the apartment when he had found the plans at the bottom of the drawer. Date plans. That in itself would have been fine, but the plans weren’t something he or Mickey would enjoy doing. In fact, the plans were that that would only fit a couple of teenagers. Drive-in movies, there was a fucking receipt for a flower order...Lillies? What the fuck...Everything about these plans spoke of someone who didn’t know them at all. That was the problem really...not that Mickey was planning a date but that he somehow suddenly forgot anything about Ian, or even himself.  is this what he thinks I want?  It kept repeating in his head, maybe in hindsight, he should have known then.  But then, of course, he wouldn’t be in the predicament.

If he had thought the situation out a little more maybe he wouldn’t have grabbed the envelope that all of the plans were in and left the shreds of the papers all over the coffee table with a note… “I don’t know who you’re dating but it's apparently not me.  Signed, your husband.” He then headed to work.

 

Mickey came home to grab the envelope and run it over to Liam who was already freaking out about his first real date. It took him all of three minutes to see the shredded papers and the note on his coffee table. Fuck. How was he supposed to fix this now? He had spent weeks getting these plans together for his brother in law. He had used all of his connections at the hotel…the hotel which he ran, and worked his ass off in. He had called in a hell of a lot of favors to give Liam and his girl, the perfect little teenage date. And he was looking forward to cashing in the reward of how happy his husband would be with him and now? Now his husband was pissed the fuck off and lord knows what he was thinking. So he rushed out of the house trying to make as many calls as he could. 

All While calling Liam and telling him there was a delay but he would figure It all out. Great, add teenager having a panic attack, to the list of why this day was suddenly the biggest shit show in the world right now.

“What do mean delay??? Mick, you said you had everything ready?” He could hear the classic signs of a Gallagher losing his shit over the phone.

“Calm down…I’ll get it done. Look send her to the spa in the hotel, they’ll get her fixed up until I can fix this.” Mickey sighs into his phone. He had worked for months getting all these plans together for the kid. Pulled out every favor he had with his connections. He had been trying to show his husband that he was being all family friendly and shit. He knew he got busy running the hotel.  After fixing what he could on the phone, and begging even more to these rich assholes that he didn’t really like talking to anyway, he marched into the garage that his husband ran.

“Where is he?” He asked Delana the secretary, who glared at him. She wasn’t his biggest fan, probably because she somehow couldn’t get the memo that his husband wasn’t into her nasty pussy, but whatever.  She just pointed to the garage which made him sigh.  Ian was pissed, which meant he was actually working on cars, which he rarely did.  He didn’t understand what Ian was thinking. He didn’t understand why he had been so upset. Well, he got some of it, but unless he thought Mickey was cheating on him with a teenager, that didn’t really fit. 

He looked and saw Ian’s feet coming out from under a Bright red Audi. He walked over and tapped Ian’s leg, he didn’t want to hurt him as much as he wanted to pull his legs and make him come out and face him.

“Get the fuck out from under that car red, or I'm pulling you out.” He warned when Ian ignored him.  Ian slid out and sat up and glared up at Mickey.

“What?!” He snapped looking at Mickey with this look of…not anger but hurt. Mickey hated that fucking look, it meant that Ian wasn’t just angry, something else was running through his head. He was hurt and offended.

“Why did you do that? Destroy those plans that I worked really hard on getting together?” Mickey asked but he knew, he already knew what Ian was thinking. He either thought Mickey was cheating or that Mickey would really try to plan all that shit for Ian as if he didn’t know him at all.

“Why would you have plans…like that? It couldn’t be our anniversary this week because….if those are what you were planning, than…you don’t know me at all…were they for someone else? Or do you just not know me anymore?” Ian asked standing up but turning away from Mickey.

“OK, look we are going to deal with this. But first, we have to fix this shit first, look at me damn it.” Ian didn’t turn around.

“Look, Ian, I have a fucking Little Gallagher having a panic attack because the plans that his jackass of a brother in law promised him that were good and ready to go, so he can impress whatever girl he’s into, suddenly aren’t so ready and he’s having to stall. So…seeing as how his very loving annoying big brother is the one that took those plans to the shredder, he’s going to help me fix them.” Mickey said rushing through his explanation. He would deal with the implication that he didn’t know his husband or would ever betray him. After all these years later.

 

“What did you just say?” Ian asked.

“Come on Babe. You know me better than that. Those fucking plans weren’t for us. In what fucking universe would I ever be caught dead in that fucking teeny bopper diner? Seriously Ian? Not even if you begged me, man. I was trying to be nice. To YOUR family. Now help me fucking fix this. Then we can talk about this shit.” Ian nodded looking around and they headed off.

\--

Mickey wakes up in the morning ready to deal with his life and his husband. They had managed to salvage the most of the evening for Liam and they had been so exhausted they had fallen asleep as soon as they walked in the door. With the light, I love you and a promise to talk this out in the morning. He realized there was only one way to prove to Ian how he truly felt about him.

He woke Ian up with breakfast in bed and sat on the edge of the bed while his husband ate.

“What is this?” Ian asked.

“I had my own set of plans for us today, for our anniversary and we are going to do them. But first I need you to know…I would never…it hurts me that it even crossed your mind that there would be someone else and even more than you thought for one second that I don’t know everything about you.”

Ian nodded and looked sadly at his husband. He had a lot to make up for.

-x-x-x-x

Ian sat on their bed as Mickey went to put away the dishes, and told him to wait right where he was. Not to move, under no circumstances. He was getting antsy and had moved to the edge of the bed until Mickey peaked around the door.

“What did I say. Get your ass back up there. Middle of the bed, sit against the headboard.” Mickey demanded, confusing Ian. He did as he was told but he didn’t know what was going on. Shouldn’t he get dressed for whatever Mickey had planned? Who was he kidding, Mickey loved nothing more than laying around the house, which was okay to Ian, he had planned the exact same thing last year for their anniversary. It had been a great day too.

He is pulled by his thoughts when he looks up, his eyes widen, Mickey Milkovich was standing in the middle of their bedroom in short boxer shorts, and a fucking bowtie around his neck. What in the fresh hell was this? And why the hell did his husband have to look so fucking sexy in just those two items?

“What are you doing?” Ian let out in a low growl, Mickey just smirked at him.

“Pampering my husband.” He said simply wiggling his eyebrows. “Milkovich at your service.” He let out and Ian panted, Mickey hadn’t even touched him yet and he couldn’t contain himself, fucking sexy. He watched as Mickey crawled up the edge of the bed, getting closer to him, slowly, seductively. He never in his whole life, would ever imagine seeing Mickey like this. So happy, so free and so fucking sexy.

“What do you want?” Mickey asked, raising his eyebrows and Ian didn’t say a word just pulled Mickey to him harshly and kissed him roughly.

“Fucking sexy, So fucking sexy. Want you. Need you. Please.” He got out between trailing hot kisses against Mickey’s jawline making Mickey moan.

“How do you want me? Want me to ride you?” He offered, already knowing it was Ian’s favorite. Ian loved to watch him, fuck himself on top of him. It made him come undone, it was something that he hadn’t been allowed to have when they were younger, much like many of the things they did now, but there was something about the pleasure on Mickey’s face when he did it. No fear just unadulterated fucking pleasure.

“Mmm. So good. Want all of you. I love you.” He said and Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian and started kissing him slowly, at the same time removing his boxers, leaving the bowtie on, not caring much at all about it, but he knew it was turning Ian on.

He let Ian take control for a minute. Letting him kiss and bite down in various places all over Mickey’s body, before Mickey pushed him down on the bed, towering over him and smirking. He knew exactly how to please the man he loved and he knew exactly what he needed to do. Mickey was an impatient man, he always had been when it came to sex, but there were rare occasions when he did the little things he knew Ian couldn’t get enough of and today was about Ian. So even though he would rather, just seat himself on Ian’s dick and start riding him hard and Ian would fucking love it, he knew, exactly how to make Ian come undone before they even got started.

He placed soft kisses all over his body.  His forehead, his cheeks, down his neckline, intentionally avoiding his lips. Moving down his chest, while letting his hands trail over Ian’s body, who was now panting and bucking up, looking for friction and he smirked. He was usually the one doing that. But not today, today he was taking care of what was his. Finally, he made his way down to Ian's hard and aching cock, and placed and long kiss on the tip and licked down the shaft, slowly letting it slide into his mouth and down his throat, moving up and down until he heard the familiar sound of Ian Gallagher trying to calm himself down. He loved that fucking sound.

He replaced his mouth with his hand stroked him to full hardness, licking his lips, the pleading look in Ian’s eyes was all he needed as he moved up to latch his mouth to Ian's. Ian sighed happily into his mouth, running his hands up and down Mickey’s back. Mickey bit Ian’s bottom lip as he positioned himself above Ian, grabbing the lube, and stroking Ian’s cock behind him until he was sure it was ready, he leaned back, detaching his lips from his husband and slowly placed himself on Ian. Enjoying the familiar feeling of the man he loved inside of him.  It never got old, not after all of these years, nothing could compare.

He quirked an eyebrow at Ian’s next request. Mr. Tease slow and methodical, fucking all about making love always had been.  “Hard Mick, Please Fuck me hard.” He ground out and Mickey smiled brightly. He worked slowly at first just to hear Ian’s whine and then he positioned himself perfectly and bounced hard, then again, making himself moan, he could feel Ian's legs shaking under him, spurring him on to move faster, to watch Ian's face. He swore sometimes when Ian was really gone, his eyes turned a different shade of green. He moved fast and hard until he was really fucking close and then, of course, his lug of a husband flipped him over quickly, pounding into him with a ferocity that he rarely showed, Mickey loved when he lost control like that. Fucking hot. He couldn’t help himself but to cum, hot and fast all over Ian’s chest, as Ian was riding out his own orgasm not too long after and they collapsed next to each other satisfied.

“Fuck Mick. I love you.”

“Love you too baby. Happy Anniversary.” Mickey almost fell off the bed in laughter at the way Ian’s eyes widened. He smirked at Ian wondering if he would really question the hated nickname. He did hate it. Mickey hated that lovely baby shit. Babe is about the farthest he ever went, but Ian fucking loved the bullshit. And he was all about pleasing the red-head today.  Ian didn’t say a word he just smiled brightly.  Whispering something about a perfect day.

“Don’t think we’re done yet there firecrotch. Cuz this day just got started.”

“Okay, but can I take a nap first. I don’t think I can do that again quite yet.” And Mickey laughed, barreled and happy laughter.

“Not that jackass. Although, definitely more of that later, get up and get dressed we have plans today.”

“Plans? Don’t we usually just sit around, eat and fuck all day…” Ian asked curiously. It was Mickey had always done when it was his year to plan. Ian had even done it last year just to make his wonderful husband happy and it did make him happy.

“Yes, which is why we aren’t doing that this year. We had a system. On my years we sat around, ate pizza, played video games, locked the door and fucked all day. On your year we went and got all fancy, and did something fucking girly. Last year you went and gave me a perfect day, lounging around, perfect sex and perfect food…so this year is for you. To show you that I fucking love your stupid ass.” Ian smiled brightly at Mickey. He had no idea what Mickey had planned, but after last week with the misunderstanding, he didn’t care. He still felt horribly bad about that.

\--

Ian stood in front of the old high school bleachers and looked at Mickey.

  
“We trolling for teenagers for some reason?” He joked and Mickey smacked him but pulled him under the empty bleachers.

“The first time I saw you, I was standing right here. You were out there, laughing with your brother, and I just saw you. You looked so fucking happy, I didn’t know why but I was drawn to you. I pushed it off, as you having a nice ass or being annoying, but I was captivated by you even then.”  Ian brightened and kissed Mickey.

==

An hour later Ian found himself standing in some ritzy neighborhood, actually, if he remembered correctly, not far from this spot was that big house that a van had been parked in front of the day that Mickey had finally kissed him for the first time.

“Ok, so like half a mile down the road, is where that rich asshole lived, the first place I kissed you. I can not nor will I ever be able to give you anything like that.”

“I don’t want that Mickey. I just want this, us, you.” Ian said and he kissed Mickey who hushed him.

“Shush. Not done yet. But there is this little suburban neighborhood, right there. It’s mostly middle-class shit, but its better than what we grew up with, and there's kind of this house for sale…and I was thinking…we could live there and be happy yeah?” Mickey was talking really fast and Ian was just staring at him at this point.

“What? You want to live on the northside? Since when?”

“Since I want to have a family with you…and shit and I don’t want my kids living in the fucking neighborhood. Yev got out and im happy about that. So happy when he comes to visit. But I see that look on the kids face…I want him to have better shit than I had. I want you to have better shit…” Mickey is cut off by yet another kiss from Ian.

-x-x-x

Ian is amazed by the hotel room, even though he had been there a million times. Mickey ran the place, and he was always dropping in for lunches but that was work, but to have a room, a room with a huge jacuzzi tub at that, Mickey had done all of this for him. Even had dinner already sent up to the room before they got there. It was amazing. And before he knew it, Mickey was stripping down, showing off his perfect body to Ian.

“you know, I've always wanted to test out this tub and see how it handles.” Mickey lifted his eyebrows, causing Ian to practically trip over the table as they rushed into the tub, filling it up and climbing in.

Mickey could remember thinking that housekeeping was going to freak out by the damage they were about to do, as Ian slammed him up against the side of the full-sized tub and entered him, fucking him harshly, water flying out of the tub all over the floor. All over everything, but he didn’t fucking care right now.

“Happy Anniversary Mick. I love you.” Ian panted out, as he moved faster if that was at all possible at this point.

“Fuck…Yes…Right there. Love you…” Mickey screamed out as he came. He and Ian collapsed into the water within minutes, making out until they were ready to move again, and find their way to the bed, to make out for a good while before they started to slowly make love on the bed before falling asleep, completely exhausted and even more fulfilled.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
